


Power of Love - General Hux One Shots

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hux needs more fan fictions, May feature Supreme Leader Spoke at some point, Possible Love Triangle, Rating May Change, Some angst, Warnings May Change, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Some general Hux one-shots. Some will be fluff, some will just be general events, some will be angsty and some will be smut (NSFW).





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhonda3Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/gifts).



**1 - New Beginnings**

Today was a big day for me. Why? Because today was the day I would be starting my new job as the personal assistant of none other than General Armitage Hux of the first order. I was currently on my way to meet him, standing silently behind Captain Phasma in an elevator as she took me to his main office. Before too long we had arrived at the deck it was on, and I followed her down the long dark corridor to a set of double doors. There she pressed the intercom on the wall

“Sir I have your new personal assistant to see you.” She spoke. 

 “Enter.” A male voice replied simply granting us entrance. 

The doors opened and in we walked. My brown eyes briefly gazed around the room as we did so, taking in all of the features from the dark walls, to the large window that looked out into the vastness of space. They then fell onto the figure sitting behind the desk. General Armitage Hux himself. He was red-haired, dressed in his general’s attire (though a long coat hung around the back of his chair and he had his boots underneath the desk) and was more handsome than I imagined. Of course, I knew he was the youngest general the first order had ever had, but I hadn’t expected him to be quite so easy on the eyes. 

 

As we approached his eyes glanced up from the datapad he had been working on, and seeing the two of us, he rose to greet us. 

“Ah Captain Phasma, this must be my new personal assistant Leuitant Krennic.” He said 

“That is correct sir. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and see to some of the new troops” She informed me

“Very well Captain, you are dismissed.”

She then took a last look at me and left. Leaving me alone in the company of the general

 

“So Leuitant, how are you finding life on board the ship?” He asked

“It is different to what I am used to, but I will get used to it,” I told him. “After all, I come from a planet and haven’t really worked on board a ship sir. Let alone one as big or as grand as this.”

“I see, yes you will soon get used to it. Though you will have to get used it, given you are now my personal assistant.” He informed me. 

“A task I shall devote my life and my services to sir. As long as you need me, I am here.” I assured him

A smile came upon on his face

“I am glad to hear it. Now for your first assignment. I need you to proofread these orders for me.” 

Handing me a pile of datapads, he there was a look in eyes that knew I wouldn't disappoint him and that was how I met General Armitage Hux.


	2. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I receive a special gift from Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Millicent. She is the copyright of Pablo Hidalgo

I had been working on aboard the finaliser for some months when General Hux summoned me to his private rooms.

 

Though I had never actually been to his private rooms, I obeyed the order none the less. I took the lift there and strode down the corridor, before coming to a halt outside his rooms.

 

I pressed the intercom, awaiting his response 

 

“Who is it?” He asked bluntly 

 

“It’s me, Sir,” I informed him.

 

There was a brief pause before he spoke again 

 

“You may enter.” 

 

The doors opened and I walked in. As you might expect for a high ranking officer of the First Order his rooms were very spacious, though just as dark and uniform as my own room despite the lighting.

 

The general was stood by a large window that looked out onto the vastness of space. Walking over to him I began to admire the view with him. 

 

“Beautiful isn’t?” He remarked 

 

“It is indeed beautiful sir. Though if I may speak openly, I’m guessing this is not why you summoned me here.”

 

He turned to me 

 

“No, you are quite right. The reason I summoned you here is that I wanted to give you something.” 

 

Unsure of what he was referring to, I remained silent but followed him over to his bed. There he crouched down, reached under the bed and pulled out what looked like a carrier for small animals. Opening it, he gently brought out a small, ginger-haired tabby cat that had to be no older than a kitten. 

 

Hux smiled as he held it out to me and it began to meow, with its green eyes gazing up at me. 

 

“She’s all yours.” He told me 

 

I could scarcely believe his generosity, and without so much a word between us I let him pass the small, ginger-haired kitten to me. 

 

I began to stroke it and smiled back at Hux 

 

“Thank you, sir, she’s perfect.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so, though please call me Armitage. When we are alone together there is no need to be so formal.” He explained 

As I continued to stroke the cat, I couldn’t help but wonder if the man I answered to as my superior and commanding officer, had developed romantic feelings for me. I decided not to touch on the subject now, but if he did have them then this was certainly one way to show it. 

I ended up staying a while longer in Armitage’s rooms, playing and bonding with the kitten that we decided to name Millicent and enjoying his company. However, even though Millicent was technically mine, she was to live in his rooms and I could visit her whenever I liked.

The reason she wouldn’t be allowed to stay with me, was because he didn’t want anyone on the finaliser getting suspicious.  Especially not the man named Kylo Ren, the notorious leader of the knights of Ren that Armitage had warned me about not long after I’d begun working for him. 

Although I would have liked to have played and cuddled Millicent all day, I had work to return to as did Armitage. I said my goodbyes to Millicent and then to him before going off to resume what I had been doing, a small part of me still wondering exactly how and why my boss had become so kind to me.

 


End file.
